Flashback
by GreenyFunBlue
Summary: Saat kau merindukan sesorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?. Yaaapp ! mengingatnya, terutama kenangan saat bersama dengan orang yang sedang di rindukan itu. Lalu, Flashback pun terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

By : GreenyFunBlue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Yang Lain Menyusul

Pair : NaruHina

Rating : T

Genre : Terserah Kalian

Warning : AU, OOC, dan lainnya, Cerita Abal, EYD Hancur, intinya gaje dan Bla bla bla

Kembali lagi dengan saya author gagal ( abaikan ! ),, kini saya hadir dengan fict ke tiga saya yang berjudul " **Flashback** ". Karena dalam penulisannya pun suka-suka, maka hasilnya juga suka-suka saya. Hehe,, Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung aja baca fict saya.. :p

[ Ini Bahasa Umum Dalam Dunia Fanfiction ]  
**ǁǁ  
ǁǁ  
Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Terima Flame Dengan Bahasa Yang Sopan**

**Setidaknya Hargai Penulis**

**Saran Selalu Di Butuhkan**

**Kesalahan Pengetikan Harap Di Maklumi**

**-o0o-**

_Summary : Saat kau merindukan sesorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?. Yaaapp ! mengingatnya, terutama kenangan saat bersama dengan orang yang sedang di rindukan itu. Lalu, Flashback pun terjadi._

Hembusan angin malam terasa menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang wanita tua itu, meresap kedalamnya hingga membuatnya merasa kaku. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya, di luar sedang hujan deras. Namun ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya, masih setia memandangi suasana malam kala itu. Duduk di kursi pelataran rumahnya dengan menyeruput secangkir susu hangat kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Terlihat jelas kerut di keningnya, matanya yang nampak sayu itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak kuasa menahan itu dia hanya merutuki keadaannya saat ini, perasaannya kacau. Tangannya yang terasa lemah itu perlahan mengambil sebuah album photo yang berada di samping cangkir susu hangat itu. Dengan raut sedih ia membuka album photo itu, saat di lihatnya sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata sapphire merangkul erat sosok gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya itu rautnya tiba-tiba berubah. Menunjukkan senyuman yang telah lama terpendam, berganti ke photo berikutnya dan seterusnya. Hingga kelembar terakhir yang menampakkan pemuda dan gadis itu Nampak menua, dengan keriput di mana-mana. Serta ada secarik surat di bagian photo itu. Ia pun membacanya dengan linangan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Ketika mengingat kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan surat itu.

-o0o-

** Keesokan harinya **

Teett tooott,, teett tooott..

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi membuat orang yang ada di dalamnya mau tidak mau harus membukakan pintunya. Terlihat seorang pengirim surat tengah berdiri tegap dengan seragam rapinya itu, kemudian ia tersenyum kepada sang pemilik rumah dan menyapanya. Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada wanita tua itu. Setelah wanita itu menerimanya, pengirim surat itu pun pamit dan dengan cepat melesat meninggalkan rumah itu. Wanita tua itu pun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat surat yang ada dalam genggamannya yang bertuliskan untuk suami dan dirinya dari sekolahnya dulu. Ketika ia membaca isinya, rupanya itu adalah surat pemberitahuan akan di adakan reuni sekolah angkatannya dulu yang akan di adakan minggu depan. Dengan wajah sumringah Nampak jelas bahwa ia tak sabar untuk hari itu terjadi.

-o0o-

** Satu minggu kemudian **

Nampak seorang wanita keluar dari dalam mobil melangkah dengan anggunnya, saat berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah itu ia melihat ucapan selamat datang kembali untuk alumni sekolah " Konoha High School " . Wajahnya Nampak menunjukkan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian dalam sekolah ini. Sorot matanya terlihat ke kiri-ke kanan mengamati bangunan sekolah ini, ketika langkahnya membawanya menuju halaman taman sekolah tempat reuni ini di adakan. Seseorang Nampak memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

" Hinata ! " Sapa wanita tua berambut cokelat itu. Wanita yang di sapa pun membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang menyapanya itu.

" Ah, Tenten ? " Ucap wanita tua bernama Hinata itu.

" Rupanya kau nyaris melupakanku ya ? " Tanya Tenten pada Hinata.

" A-ano, ma'afkan aku Tenten. Mungkin ini factor usia. " Ucap Hinata di susul tawa kecilnya yang mencoba menghibur sahabat lamanya itu.

Setelah itu terjadilah perbincangan hangat antara keduanya. Mereka berdua lalu memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan yang lainnya mengenang masa sekolah mereka dulu.

" Apa kabar Hinata, Tenten. " Tegur seorang wanita tua dengan rambut kuning pucatnya itu.

" Baik, wah sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya ? kau masih secantik dulu Ino. " Ucap Hinata

" Benar " Sambung Tenten

" Ah, masa ? kalian ini. Usia kita kan sudah 50 tahun, masa aku masih se cantik itu ? " Tanya wanita bernama Ino.

" Ini yang kami rindukan darimu Ino. " Ucap Tenten yang di susul senyum Hinata.

" Oh ya Hinata, ma'af dua tahun lalu aku tidak sempat hadir di pemakaman Naruto suamimu. " Ucap Ino di penuhi sesal

" Tidak masalah Ino, lagi pula saat itu kan kau tidak sedang di konoha " Jawab Hinata

" Iya juga sih " Keluh Ino.

Setelah itu Hinata pun menatap erat ruang kelas yang berada di lantai dua itu dan samar-samar ingatan masa lalu muncul di benaknya.

-o0o-

**FLASHBACK**  
=

Pagi itu terlihat matahari tengah berbinar cerah menerangi penjuru sekolah ini. Nampak muda-mudi berbaur dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Ada yang bergosip ria, mengerjakan PR dalam kelas, bersantai, membicarakan pertandingan bola team favoritnya, bermain basket di lapangan, menjahili teman, dan lain-lain. Masa itu memang sungguh menarik.

Angin bertiup kencang mengibas-ngibaskan rambut kuning jabrik pemuda itu. Pesona yang dimiliki pemuda itu mampu membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya merasakan hatinya seakan meleleh, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Bagaimana tidak, menyandang gelar pemuda tertampan dan tercool di sekolah sudah jelas membuat hati siapapun lumer di buatnya. Terutama untuk fans perempuannya itu. Dengan cool ia berjalan menyusuri pelataran sekolah menuju kantin untuk makan bersama dengan teman gank nya itu sambil mendengarkan lagu di earphone nya itu. Setibanya di kantin, ia pun langsung menghampiri gerombolan temannya yang sudah ada lebih dulu di sana dan telah mengambilkan makanan pesanannya. Namun karena teman-temannya lupa mengambil minuman favoritnya, ia pun terpaksa mengambilnya sendiri. Saat ia berbalik arah untuk mengambil minuman itu tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang gadis yang tengah membawa minuman rasa strawberry di tanggannya itu dan membuat seragam gadis itu basah karena terkena tumpahan minuman itu. Sang gadis pun buru-buru membersihkan seragamnya, lebih tepatnya jas almamater seragamnya yang terkena tumpahan minuman itu dengan tangannya. Dengan gaya cool yang tidak di buat-buat, pemuda itu meminta ma'af kepada sang gadis. Sang gadis pun mema'afkan pemuda tersebut tanpa menatapnya.

" Hinata, cepatlah kemari ." Terdengar teriakan dari gadis berambut kuning pucat yang membuat Hinata bergegas menghampiri meja makannya yang berada di belakang gerombolan gank pemuda tersebut. Lalu pemuda itu pun melangkah menuju tujuan awalnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan ? seragammu kotor begitu. " Tanya Tenten dengan nada yang cenderung berbisik itu

" Tidak papa- aku hanya khawatir saya nodanya tidak hilang, jas almamater kita kan warna biru muda. " Jawab Hinata

" Tenang saja, itukan hanya strawberry. Pasti hilang " Ucap Ino menenangkan

" Hinata, lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Laki-laki dan teman ganknya itu adalah orang berpengaruh di sekolah ini, siapa saja yang cari gara-gara menurutnya maka di pastikan dia akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk selama sekolah. " Cetus Tenten pada Hinata

" Maksudnya ? " tanyanya polos

" Iya, di sekolah ini tidak ada yang berani menantang mereka. Karena jika itu terjadi, siap-siap di keluarkan dari sekolah atau di kerjai sepanjang hari sampai kita menyerah. " Terang Tenten

" Tapi Tenten, ku dengar Naruto tidak begitu. Dia baik, bahkan aku pernah melihat dia menyuruh Chouji untuk mengampuni junior kita yang tidak sengaja menabraknya tapi tidak minta ma'af. " Bela Ino pada Tenten

" Mm.. Kalau itu aku tidak tau. nah Hinata, berhubung kau adalah murid baru di sekolah kita aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. " Ucap Tenten yang masih berbisik

" Begitu kah ? " Desah Hinata dengan nada agak tidak percaya.

Tak lama kemudian saat Hinata ingin memakan suapan pertamanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menghampiri Hinata dan memberikannya minuman rasa vanilla pengganti minumannya yang tumpah tadi. Melihat adegan itu teman-teman gank pemuda itu menatap ceriga kepadanya dan gadis-gadis lain menatap iri padanya, terutama fans laki-laki Hinata yang tidak kalah banyak meskipun Hinata masih tergolong murid baru.

" Ma'af, minuman rasa strawberry nya habis, jadi aku menggantinya dengan minuman kesukaanku. " Ucap pemuda itu

" Te-terima kasih, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menggantinya " Ucap Hinata agak ragu menerimanya

" Tidak masalah, aku hanya meraa bersalah menumpahkan minumanmu sampai mengotori seragammu itu " Terang pemuda itu padanya.

" Kalau begitu, sekali lagi terimakasih " Ucap Hinata di susul senyumnya.

" Ucapan terimakasih di terima " Jawab pemuda itu dengan coolnya

Kemudian pemuda itu kembali ke tempatnya dan seketika di goda teman gank nya, namun pemuda itu hanya memperdulikan makanan yang mulai di santapnya itu. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang gadis yang duduk di belakang anggota gank nya itu namun duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" Hey Chouji, kau ini selalu saja makan daging. Itu tidak baik tau " Ucap berambut pink itu pada teman gank nya

" Yaa, aku tau Sakura " Jawab Chouji dengan santai

" Naruto juga, apa vanilla itu sudah mendarah daging dalam dirimu ? Makanya tidak pernah mencoba minuman lain ? " Gerutu gadis bernama Sakura itu.

" Kau sendiri diet terus , apa tidak bosan ? " Tanya gadis berambut merah padanya

" Aku hanya tidak ingin gemuk Karin " Jawab Sakura

" Kalian ini berisik sekali ! habiskan saja makanan kalian " Tegur pemuda dengan rambut nas itu

" Kau benar Shikamaru " Ucap pemuda bernama Kiba padanya.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya asyik dengan makannya sambil mengingat nama pemuda itu. Hari-hari berlalu, meskipun Hinata dan Naruto berbeda kelas, tetapi semenjak kejadian itu mereka jadi sering bertemu tanpa sengaja. Di kantin, perpustakaan, halaman sekolah, di pusat perbelanjaan, di jalan, bahkan sekarang di atap sekolah. Tidak jarang dari pertemuan mereka menghasilkan perbincangan yang hangat. Meskipun Naruto memiliki teman gank, tetapi ia lebih sering terlihat sendirian. Yaa, begitulah Naruto. Hingga acara liburan sekolah, sebagian teman kelas Naruto dan Hinata di gabung jadi satu dalam bis pariwisata ke lembah suna untuk berlibur. Dalam perjalanan meskipun kedua kelas itu berbeda tetapi dengan cepat kedua kelas itu berbaur dengan akrab. Terlihat Hinata bersampingan duduk dengan Naruto karena memang hanya kursi itu yang tersisa tengah asik memandangi jalanan di luar jendela bis tersebut. Sementara Naruto yang memang jarang berbicara lebih memilih memasang earphone nya yang sebenarnya tidak sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil memejamkan matanya, di lain pihak teman-teman gank Naruto yang duduk di bagian terdepan bis terlihat tengah sibuk menghibur seisi bis tersebut dengan nyanyian yang bisa di bilang lebih ke genre rock. Sementara kedua teman Hinata yang duduk di depan tempat Hinata duduk bersama Naruto iseng-iseng mengambil gambar Hinata saat bersama Naruto, yang nyaris saja hal itu di lihat oleh Sakura jika mereka tidak buru-buru menyembunyikan kamera mereka. Keseruan semakin memuncak ketika Hinata di daulat untuk menghibur seisi bis dengan suara merdunya dan petikan gitar yang di mainkan oleh Tenten itu, sementara Ino hanya mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Naruto dan lainnya yang mendengan lantunan suara Hinata seakan terhipnotis olehnya. Waktu terus berputar, kini setengah perjalanan lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Raut lelah mulai Nampak di segala penjuru, rasa kantuk pun mulai menghampiri. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat tengah tertidur, ada pula yang asyik dengan gadget mereka. Hinata yang Nampak tertidur pulas tanpa sadar bahwa diam-diam Naruto mengambil gambarnya itu. Saat Naruto menyimpan Handphone nya Hinata tanpa sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto yang membuat Naruto kaget dan tersenyum. Setelah itu ia pun memperbaiki posisi kepala Hinata agar lebih nyaman di pundaknya dan ia pun akhirnya ikut tertidur. Saat mereka hamper sampai, Tenten yang tiba-tiba terbangun lalu mengintip kea rah belakang tempat Hinata dan Naruto, saat ia melihat adegan itu dengan sigap ia mengambil kameranya lalu mengambil gambar Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang tertidur berdua. Setelah itu ia kemudian menyimpan kembali kameranya pada tas kecil yang ia kenakan saat itu.

-o0o-

Rombongan dari sekolah mereka pun akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan. Terpampang jelas di depan mereka tulisan selamat datang di lembah suna. Kemudian Kepala sekolah yang turut ikut dalam acara liburan itu pun member arahan kepada 300 siswa-siswinya yang ikut berlibur itu, setelah itu bu Kurenai mengabsen semua siswa-siswa. Kemudian secara bersamaan mereka pun membawa keperluan mereka masing-masing dan begegas menuju tempat mereka untuk mendirikan tenda. Selama seminggu di lembah suna ini mereka akan berjelajah dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat jalur wisata di lembah ini. Namun karena ke isengan gank Naruto yang sok tau dan sok berkuasa memaksa Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino ikut serta dalam ke isengan mereka. Saat yang lainnya tengah tertidur mereka malah bergegas membawa barang mereka menuju danau kematian. Menurut mitos, danau yang terletak di arak barat tempat mereka mendirikan tenda dan memerlukan waktu tempuh dengan jalan kaki sekitar satu jam setengah ini jika tidak tersesat adalah sebuah danau yang siapa saja berani kesana maka ia akan mati. Karena rasa penasaran itulah Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, dan Karin memaksa Naruto untuk menurutinya. Namun karena tidak sengaja Hinata dan teman-temannya mendengarnya, Kiba mengancam mereka dan memaksa mereka untuk tidak memberitahukan guru, akhirnya mereka pun turut serta dalam perjalanan ke danau kematian itu. Setengah jam telah berlalu, dan itu artinya tinggal satu jam lagi mereka akan sampai ke danau itu, namun semakin melangkah kaki mereka terasa semakin berat. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat dan makan, setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan belum terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka tadi namun napas mereka terasa mulai tersengal-sengal. Sialnya mereka sempat tersesat hingga ke dalam hutan, namun karena Ino membawa kompas akhirnya mereka bisa ke jalur yang benar. Kini tinggal setengah jam lagi mereka sampai namun karena Hinata yang memiliki riwayat asma akhirnya penyakitnya kambuh. Napasnya tersa sesak, keringat mengalir di keningnya, tanggannya berusaha memegang dadanya, ia tak sanggup berbicara hal itu membuat yang lainnya panic. Namun naruto berinisiatif untuk menanyakan apakah hinata membawa obatnya, lalu Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan de bagian belakang tasnya, setelah itu Hinata pun menyemprotkannya dan perlahan napannya pun kembali normal. Itu membuat yang lainnya tegang dan saling menyalahkan kini terasa lebih lega, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan kini harus melewati jembatan rapuh yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai berarus deras dengan bebatuan terjal di sekelilingnya, sedikit gerakan nakal saja mampu membuat kita terbawa arus. Naruto menngenggam erat tangan Hinata untuk menuntunnya ke kayu yang di rasanya aman. Sementara Sakura yang mengenggam tangan Ino tidak sengaja membuat ino nyaris terpelesat dan lalu Tenten menggenggam tali dari jembatan itu, namun naasnya kakinya terperosok kedalam karena kayu yang di pijakinya sangat rapuh bahkan sudah keropos. Namun Shikamaru yang melihat kaki Tenten berdarah pun akhirnya menolongnya dan menyuruhnya berhati-hati, setelah jembatan itu berhasil di lalui kini tantangan baru tengah menghadapi mereka.

-o0o-

To be continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

By : GreenyFunBlue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Yang Lain Menyusul

Pair : NaruHina

Rating : T

Genre : Terserah Kalian

Warning : AU, OOC, dan lainnya, Cerita Abal, EYD Hancur, intinya gaje dan Bla bla bla

Kembali lagi dengan saya author gagal ( abaikan ! ),, kini saya hadir dengan fict ke tiga saya yang berjudul " **Flashback** ". Karena dalam penulisannya pun suka-suka, maka hasilnya juga suka-suka saya. Hehe,, Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung aja baca fict saya.. :p

[ Ini Bahasa Umum Dalam Dunia Fanfiction ]  
**ǁǁ  
ǁǁ  
Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Terima Flame Dengan Bahasa Yang Sopan**

Setidaknya Hargai Penulis

Saran Selalu Di Butuhkan

**Kesalahan Pengetikan Harap Di Maklumi**

-o0o-

Summary : Saat kau merindukan sesorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?. Yaaapp ! mengingatnya, terutama kenangan saat bersama dengan orang yang sedang di rindukan itu. Lalu,flashback pun terjadi.

-o0o-

^ CHAPTER 2 ^

Naruto menngenggam erat tangan Hinata untuk menuntunnya ke kayu yang di rasanya aman. Sementara Sakura yang mengenggam tangan Ino tidak sengaja membuat ino nyaris terpelesat dan lalu Tenten menggenggam tali dari jembatan itu, namun naasnya kakinya terperosok kedalam karena kayu yang di pijakinya sangat rapuh bahkan sudah keropos. Namun Shikamaru yang melihat kaki Tenten berdarah pun akhirnya menolongnya dan menyuruhnya berhati-hati, setelah jembatan itu berhasil di lalui kini tantangan baru tengah menghadapi mereka.

.

.

.

^ CHAPTER 3 ^

Bagaikan berpacu dalam kuda, banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lewati. Cukup memacu adrenalin memang, untuk menuju danau kematian memang benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah. Dengan bantuan kompas mereka terus berjalan kearah yang benar, saat memasuki sebuah terowongan besar mereka harus menghadapi beberapa ekor ular berbisa yang menghuni terowongan tersebut. Berbagai upaya mereka lakukan, sedikit kelengahan saja bisa berakibat fatal untuk mereka. Terkadang keisengan mampu menyelamatkan kita dari bahaya, dan hal ini pun terjadi pada Sakura. Awalnya iseng membawa botol minyak tanah dalam tas nya dan keisengannya kini berguna baginya dan teman-temannya, ia pun lalu menuangkan sedikit minyak tanah itu pada area tempat ular tersebut lalu menyulutkan api. Sontak ular itu pun satu per satu meninggalkan mereka. Namun saat mereka tiba di ujung terowongan tersebut, se ekor ular berhasil mematok betis Naruto yang saat itu memang memakai celana selutut. Lalu Shikamaru dengan tangkas menyiramkan garam ke ular tersebut, sementara Sakura menyodorkan api kea rah ular itu. Kiba dan Chouji pun membawa Naruto menjauhi tempat tersebut, lalu segera mengeluarkan bisa dari betisnya. Sementara Hinata mencoba mengikat bagian atas bekas gigitan ular tersebut agar bisa nya tida menyebar. Wajah Naruto agak sedikit memucat, keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya serta tubuhnya, semua terlihat panik. Melihat napas naruto mulai terengal-engal mereka berusa semampunya mengeluarkan dan menghentikan penyebaran bisa ular. Hal ini membuat Kiba mengingat perkataan kakaknya yang merupakan dokter spesialis hewan yang pernah di ucapkan padanya mengenai jenis ular dan bagaimana cara mengatasi jika di gigit oleh ular berbisa. Kiba pun mencoba mengingat cirri-ciri ular yang menyerang mereka barusan, ternyata ular itu tidak seperti 2 ular lainnya. Bisa yang di miliki ular itu tidak terlalu berbahaya dan tidak menyebabkan kematian. Akhirnya Kiba pun memperagakan apa yang pernah kakaknya ajarkan padanya. Setelah bisa itu di pastikan keluar total dari tubuh Naruto, Nampak semuanya merasa lega. Namun betis Naruto terlihat agak membengkak serta tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Mereka pun kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dan menghentikan langkah mereka di sebuah rumah pohon yang tanpa sengaja mereka temukan. Dengan susah payah Chouji membopong Naruto menaiki rumah pohon.

" Aku lelah ! aku ingin pulang, ini benar-benar gila ! " Keluh Tenten pada semuanya

" Benar, kita tidak mungkin menempuh bahaya seperti ini jika bukan karena kalian ! " Ucap Ino dengan air mata yang mengalir

" Apa maksud kalian ! kalian berani melawan kami ? " Tanya Karin

" Memangnya kalian siapa ? aku sudah tidak perduli dengan semua ini, sebentar lagi juga aku akan mati ! gara-gara kalian Hinata nyaris mati, Naruto juga ! aku dan Ino , apa kalian lupa ? " Bentak Tenten

" Kau benar-benar me.. " Belum sempat ucapan Sakura terselesaiakan, Hinata keburu memotongnya

" Hentikan ! tidak bisa kah kalian berpikir jernih ? Ino dan Tenten benar, jika bukan karena kalian kita semua tidak akan menempuh bahaya seperti ini. Aku di besarkan orang tua ku bukan untuk mengabdikan hidupku pada kalian. Jadi, apa pun ancaman kalian pada ku atau pun kami. Aku tidak akan perduli. " Ucap Hinata sedih

" Ya, kau benar Hinata. Ini salah kami berlima, karena ke egoisan kami. Kami bahkan mengorbankan Naruto " Ucap Shikamaru lirih

" Kami tau kami salah, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk saling menyalahkan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, sebaiknya kita istirahat di sini dulu, kita lanjutkan besok pagi, karena jika kita paksakan juga itu tidak mungkin " Kata Chouji panjang lebar

Kiba, dan Shikamaru lalu mencari kayu bakar, Chouji, dan Karin mencari air di sungai terdekat, Ino dan Tenten mencari tumbuhan obat di sekita rumah pohon berada. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura menjaga Naruto, dengan santai Hinata menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut kecilnya. Dengan mata terpejam tubuh Naruto menggigil efek dari gigitan ular tersebut. Di cek kening Naruto ternyata lumayan panas.

" Sepertinya Naruto demam " Ucap Hinata pada Sakura

" Aku tau " Jawab Sakura dengan ketus

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening, saat Naruto mengigau menyebut nama ibunya sontak Hinata dan Sakura menggenggam masing-masing tangan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat itu menatap sinis pada Hinata.

" Aku tau Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto " Ucap Sakura sinis

" Ba-bagaimana kau tau ? " Tanya Hinata polos

" Cukup mudah ! Bahkan Naruto pun bisa mengetahuinya " Jawab Sakura.

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah.

" Tapi ku mohon padamu, jauhi Naruto. " Perintah Sakura

" Ke-kenapa ? " Tanya Hinata

" Aku menyukai Naruto sejak kami SMP, dan aku bersamanya sejak kami kecil. Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah menyadari itu, dan saat kau hadir dalam kehidupan kami. Naruto semakin menjauh dariku, dia tambah tidak memperdulikanku. Di matanya aku hanya di anggap sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Kau tau Hinata, itu menyakitkan. " Terang Sakura emosi

Hinata hanya menunduk sedih lalu menatap wajah Naruto.

" Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini tumbuh di hatiku, ma'afkan aku Sakura. Bukannya aku egois, tetapi aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sewajarnya " Ucap Hinata teguh

" Kau ! " Ucap Sakura dengan nada emosi.

Saat suara berisik teman-temannya kembali terdengar, mereka pun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Sakura lalu bergegas turun menghampiri mereka, sementara Hinat tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Chouji dan Karin memperlihatkan ikan tangkapan mereka, sementara itu Ino dan Tenten menumbuk obat untuk betis Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Hinata turun, mereka pun bersiap menanak nasi, lalu membakar ikan. Setelah semuanya selesai mereka membawa masakan mereka ke atas lalu memakannya bersama-sama. Sebelumnya Tenten mengolesi obat ke betis Naruto.

-o0o-

** Keesokan harinya **

" Hooaaamm,, badan ku sakit semua " Ucap Ino saat baru bangun.

Sementara di bawah rumah pohon terlihat Naruto sudah sadar dan begitu segar sedang meregangkan tubuh-tubuhnya, bahkan ia pun sudah mandi. Ino yang melihat itu membangunkan teman-temannya. Setelah mereka semua sudah mandi, mereka lalu memasak sarapan pagi dan bergegas menuju danau kematian yang tinggal sedikit lagi dari tempat ini.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat beberapa kelompok siswa-siswi beserta guru-guru mereka tengah berpencar mencari kelompok Naruto dan Hinata yang menghilang sejak kemarin. Kekhawatiran Nampak jelas di wajah para guru serta teman kelas mereka.

-o0o-

" Apakah masih jauh ? " Tanya tenten

" Sepertinya begitu, hanya saja menurut peta wisata ini kita harus melewati goa lalu hutan terlarang, setelah itu kita akan mendapatkan danau kematian. " Jawab Chouji memperjelas

" Harusnya kita sudah sampai sejak kemarin jika kita tidak tersesat di hutan pertama itu ya, ini sungguh merepotkan " Keluh Shikamaru

" Iya, semestinya perjalanan kita hanya satu sampai dua jam dari perkemahan kita, tapi kenapa rasanya tempat-tempat yang kita lalui membuat perjalanan kita terasa berminggu-minggu " Ucap Ino menimpali

Sementara itu diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang nampak kelelahan.

" Minumlah. " Ucap Naruto sembari mengulurkan sebotol minuman pada Hinata

Dengan ragu Hinata menerimanya lalu meminum secukupnya.

" Te-terimakasih Na-Naruto " Ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu

" Sama-sama. " Jawab Naruto.

Mereka pun masih terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju danau kematian. Beberapa kali Nampak Sakura berusaha berada dekat dengan Naruto, namun karena Naruto orang yang kurang peka terhadap perasaan perempuan ia hanya menganggap hal itu biasa. Dengan acuh ia mengabaikan Sakura dan lebih memilih berjalan di barisan depan memimpin yang lainnya.

Meskipun berulang kali di acuhkan, namun itulah hebatnya Sakura. Ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, ia akan terus berusaha hingga Naruto menyadari akan kehadirannya. Mereka pun tiba di depan goa, jalan yang harus mereka tapaki bukan tanah seperti goa-goa biasanya melainkan bebatuan besar yang licin di penuhi lumut serta genangan air keruh. Dengan sikap gentle Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang otomatis membuat Sakura cemburu.

" Ah, Naruto so sweets sekali. " Terdengar celetukan kecil dari bibir Ino yang membuat Sakura merasa cemburu, ia tau bahwa Naruto menyukai Hinata, namun hatinya merasa tidak ingin mengalah. Untuk sebuah alasan yang menurutnya cukup masuk akal.

-o0o-

Setelah mereka berhasil melewati goad an hutan terlarang akhirnya mereka pun tiba di depan gapura danau kematian. Ketika mereka melangkah masuk dan berdiri tepat di depan danau itu mereka terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan yang terpampang di depan mata mereka. Sebuah pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan. Sebuah pemandangan yang jauh dari kesan mengerikan. Nampak bunga-bunga dan pepohonan rindang menghiasi sekeliling danau itu, di sebelahnya terlihat ada perkebunan bunga lavender yang sangat indah.

" Ii-ini " Desah Hinata

" Wooooww, apa benar ini danau kematian ? " Ucap Sakura

" Benar-benar spekta " Tambah Karin

Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Naruto hanya melihat santai pemandangan itu.

" Ini tidak seperti mitos yang orang bilang " Ucap Shikamaru

" Benar " Lanjut Chouji

" Eh, lihat itu ! sepertinya ada orang yang sedang mengawasi kita " Kata Tenten kepada semuanya

" Mana ? " Tanya Ino

" Di sana, di belakang pohon bringin itu " Jawab Tenten

Kiba yang melihat itu mencoba mendekati bayangan tersebut, namun ketika ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu bayangan tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dengan cepat dari balik pohon. Ketika perhatian mereka terpusat pada sosok bayangan itu, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata telah menghilang. Barulah ketika Karin bertanya kemana Hinata, semuanya mulai bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gubuk kecil yang berada di kawasan terdalam danau terlarang terlihat seseorang berbadan kekar tengah menyeret paksa seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya. Benar, itu adalah Hinata. Sepertinya orang itu adalah penculik, tapi untuk apa dia menculik Hinata.

Di tempat Naruto dkk, mereka berpencar mencari Hinata. Nama Hinata, terdengar menggema di mana-mana. Terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto sedang mencemaskan Hinata.

" Kau dimana Hinata. " Desahnya

" Bagaimana ini Naruto, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Hinata " Tanya Sakura yang ternyata bersama dengan Naruto.

" Sebaiknya kita kea rah sana " Ucap Naruto member aba-aba

Saat berada di kerumunan ilalang liar, tidak sengaja Naruto menginjak sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung batu permata bulat berwarna lavender yang ia kenali adalah milik Hinata. Ia pun samar-samar melihat sebuah gubuk tua yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa ragu Naruto dan Sakura mencoba mendekat ke gubuk tua itu berharap dapat menemukan Hinata di dalamnya. Benar saja, saat mereka mencoba mengintip dari balik celah gubuk tersebut mereka melihat Hinata sedang di sekap di dalam sana, betapa kagetnya lagi ketika mereka melihat Kiba, Karin dan Tenten juga ada di dalam.

" Apa ini ? ba-bagaimana bisa ? apa mereka penculik ? " Tanya Sakura kaget

" Sepertinya begitu, ayo kita masuk " Ucap Naruto

Ketika mereka melangkah mengendap-endap, seseorang menepuk pundak mereka dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Chouji dan di sebelahnya ada Shikamaru serta Ino.

" Apa yang ka.. " Ucap Ino terputus

" Ssssttttt.. kecilkan suaramu " bisik Sakura dengan mendekap mulut Ino

Ino pun mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada rendah dan Sakura pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mereka pun kemudian menyusun rencana, dan segera menjalankannya. Namun karena lagi-lagi kecerobohan Ino yang tidak sengaja berteriak ketika melihat cicak menjatuhi pundaknya. ( Waaahh, kalau kata orang Jawa sih ini udah di bilang bakal sial tuju turunan )

" Hey, siapa itu " Teriak penculik itu dari dalam gubuk

Naruto dan lainnya yang masih tersisa pun kemudian bersembunyi dan saat penculik itu keluar dari gubuk dengan cepat kiba memukul bagian belakang penculik tersebut hingga pingsan. Setelah itu mereka bergegas membebaskan teman-teman lainnya. Namun belum sempat semuanya terbebaskan, tiga orang penculik berbadan kekar lainnya terlihat mengepung mereka yang membuat beberapa di antara gemetaran.

" Dasar bocah kecil, berani-beraninya kalian melawan kami " Ucap penculik pertama

" Siapa kalian ? " Tanya Naruto lantang

" Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami " Jawabnya

Lalu penculik itu memberi aba-aba kepada penculik lainnya untuk mengikat Naruto dan yang lainnya. Belum sempat mereka mengikat Naruto dkk mereka keburu beradegan fight dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Sementara Ino dan Sakura berusaha membuka ikatan pada tubuh teman-temannya, lalu mereka pun berlari keluar untuk membantu Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Adegan figh berlanjut hingga ketika penculik itu ingin menusuk perut Hinata Namun keburu di lindungi oleh Naruto yang membuat dirinya jadi korban. Sontak mereka semua pun terkejut dan mendekat kea rah Naruto, sementara sang penculik lalu kabur entah kemana karena ketakutan. Darah mengalir dengan cepat ketika Naruto melepaskan pisau kecil dari perutnya, seketika rasa sakit itu menyerangnya hingga dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu pun menitikan air mata.

" Naruto, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu " Ucap Hinata tersedu-sedu

Sementara Sakura berusaha menahan aliran darah yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan syal syal miliknya yang di gulung. Semuanya pun panic dan dengan cepat mereka membantu Naruto berdiri sementara itu Sakura membawakan tas Naruto, Hinata yang sepanjang jalan menuju perkemahan mereka terlihat sesekali mengecek handphonenya untuk melihat signal yang tersedia. Mereka pulang menempuh jalur lain dari jalur awal mereka. Dengan bantuan kompas dan penggalan peta mereka terus melangkah mencari pemukiman penduduk yang ada di arah timur lembah Suna.

Sementara di tempat perkemahan mereka terlihat semua orang tengah beristirahat karena kelelahan, mereka memutuskan untuk mencarinya besok. Ketika kepala sekolah dengan sengaja menghampiri tenda Naruto, di sana ia mendapatkan sebuah surat yang di tulis Kiba.

" _Ma'af untuk semuanya, mungkin ketika kalian membaca surat ini aku, Shikamaru, Karin, Chouji, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha. Ma'afkan kami tidak bisa mengikuti liburan bersama. " _

" Shizune, Shizune, cepat kemari. " Panggil kepala sekolah pada asistennya itu

" Ada apa kepala sekolah Tsunade ? " Tanyanya ketika berlari mendekati kepala sekolah

" Beritahu kepada yang lainnya bahwa kita tidak perlu mencari mereka lagi, karena mereka telah kembali ke Konoha, dan jangan lupa tunjukkan surat ini pada yang lainnya. " Ucapnya mengintruksi

" Ba-baik kepsek. " Jawabnya tegas

Setelah itu pun ia mengumpulkan para siswa-siswi dan guru-guru untuk memberitahukan mereka. Di sisi lain mereka telah tiba di perkampungan lembah Suna, di sana mereka mencari puskesmas terdekat untuk mengobati luka Naruto. Hinata dan Sakura terlihat sangat cemas dengan ke adaan Naruto. Namun suster yang berjaga dan mengobati Naruto menyuruhnya untuk tidak perlu menghawatirkan Naruto. Karena luka tusukannya tidak terlalu dalam, namun perlu pengawasan khusus untuk penyembuhannya. Kemudian setelah di obati dan di verban, Naruto dan dokter yang kebetulan ada di sana pun keluar dari ruangan lalu menginstruksikan Naruto agar jangan mengangkat atau bekerja dengan beban berat agar luka robekannya dapat cepat sembuh. Setelah itu Hinata menanyakan keadaan Naruto sekarang dan Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak menghawatirkannya. Sementara itu Sakura dengan sinis menyindir Hinata yang lalu di lerai oleh Karin. Setelah itu Hinata kembali mengecek ponselnya dan terlihat hanya ada dua signal, ia mencoba menelfon ayahnya, namun signal kembali kosong. Ia mencoba terus sambil mengagkat tangannya dan menguncang-guncang pelan ponselnya mencari arah adanya signal, setelah tersambung ia pun berjalan menjauh dari yang lainnya. Lalu ia menyuruh ayahnya untuk mengirimkan supirnya menjemput dirinya dan teman-temannya sekarang. Hari semakin sore, Hinata dan lainnya terlihat sedang makan di sebuah warung sementara itu Naruto masih agak merasakan nyeri di perutnya akibat jahitan itu yang berjumlah empat jahitan. Setelah tiga jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya jemputan Hinata datang. Mobil limosin yang memang muat untuk 10 orang termasuk supirnya bahkan lebih itu pun dengan cepat melawati jalanan yang agak berbatu dan belum sepenuhnya di aspal.

** Satu bulan Kemudian **

Setelah satu minggu acara liburan bersama itu telah usai, semuanya pun berjalan normal. Aktifitas pembelajaran kembali berjalan.

" Hay Hinata " Sapa Karin yang melihat Hinata baru turun dari mobilnya

" Oh, hay Karin " Jawab Hinata sambil menutup pintu mobilnya

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, semenjak kejadian di lembah Suna itu hubungan Hinata, Ino, Tenten dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya menjadi dekat yang tentu menimbulkan pro dan kontra siswa-siswi lain. Perlahan Sakura pun mencoba bersikap biasa dengan Hinata, namun masih saja ada perasaan sinis ketika Hinata dan Naruto bersama.

Jam istirahat tengah menaungi siswa-siswi sekolah ini, hujan turun tak hentinya dari jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung dan ini membuat orang-orang merasakan lapar serta bolah balik ke toilet. Kala itu Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tidak ikut makan bersama Karin dan Sakura di kantin, memilih untuk berada di tempat nongkrong mereka. Kiba yang mengetahui Naruto menyukai Hinata pun tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Naruto dan membuat Shikamaru ikut menggoda Naruto, karena baru kali ini sejak mereka berteman dengan pemuda itu mendapati Naruto menyukai seorang gadis. Maklum saja, selama ini Naruto belum pernah memiliki pacar meskipun banyak gadis-gadis mengidolakannya bahkan ada fans fanatiknya ketika masih SMP menerornya untuk jadi pacarnya, tapi tetap saja dia tetap cool menghadapi terror itu dan dengan tegas mengabaikan permintaan fans fanatiknya.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau tembak saja dia " Ucap Kiba padanya

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan lalu berkata jika belum saatnya dia mngetakan perasaannya pada Hinataa. Di sisi lain terlihat seseorang menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berdiri tepat di depan tempat tongkrongan Naruto dan kedua temannya yang cukup tersembunyi namun dekat dari Hinata dan pemuda itu berdiri, yaitu lorong antara gudang dan taman belakang sekolah.

" Eh, itu dia ! " Ucap Shikamaru ketika melihatnya

Naruto pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, namun yang di pandang tidak menyadarinya.

" Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini Sai ? " Tanya Hinata penasaran

Pemuda bernama Sai itu pun terlihat gugup, lalu ia menarik napas panjang setelah itu menghembuskannya. Naruto terus memandangi mereka berdua yang hanya 10 langkah dari tempatnya.

" Mm.. Hinata, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya dari kemarin, tapi aku belum memiliki keberanian penuh. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. " Ucap Sai

" Aa-apakah kau mau jadi pacarku ? " Sambungnya

Hinata agak terkejut mendengarnya, meskipun ini sudah sering terjadi padanya. Di tembak oleh bermacam-macam pria dengan kepribadian berbeda serta cara pengutaraan perasaan yang berbeda-beda pula.

" Ma'af Sai, aku tidak bisa " Jawab Hinata lirih

" Ta-tapi kenapa ? " Tanya Sai

" Aku, aku hanya tidak ingin member harapan palsu padamu dengan menjadikanmu pacarku atau pun menyuruhmu untuk menungguku. Ada orang yang ku tunggu. " Jawab Hinata mantap

" Siapa ? " Tanya Sai sedih

" Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya Sai. " Jawabnya

" Baiklah Hinata, aku mengerti. " Ucap pemuda yang sekelas dengan Hinata ini

" Sekali lagi ma'afkan aku. " Balas Hinata

" Kau tidak salah Hinata, akulah yang terlambat dating di kehidupanmu. " Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum pahit

Kemudian Sai pun pergi dengan rasa kecewa, sementara Hinata masih berdiam di tempat itu. Lalu tidak sengaja melihat Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

" Ka-kalian sejak kapan berada di sini ? " Tanya Hinata yang melangkah menuju mereka

" Sebelum kau datang. " Jawab Chouji cuek karena asyik memakan snacknya

Lalu Hinata melihat Naruto yang kemudian pandangannya di acuhkan oleh pemuda itu.

-o0o-

** Di rumah **

" Jadi kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka ? Hmm.. oke, aku tidak mau satu pun dari mereka ada yang lolos. Baiklah. " Ucap ayah Hinata menutup telfonnya

" Bagaimana, apa mereka sudah di tangkap ? " Tanya ibu Hinata cemas

" Polisi sedang membawa mereka ke penjara. " Jawab Hiashi tegas

" Aah, aku lega akhirnya penculik itu di tangkap juga " Ucap ibu Hinata sumringah

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu mereka terbuka.

" Aku pulang. " Ucap Hinata

Ketika menutup pintu dan melangkah memasuki ruang tamu yang berada di bagian dalam ia terkejut melihat ayahnya yang ada di sana bersama ibunya.

" Ayah, ibu . Kalian sudah pulang ? " Tanya Hinata senang

" Iya sayang. " Jawab ibu Hinata sambil memeluknya

Kemudian ia menceritakan mengenai penculik yang berusaha melukai Hinata namun akhirnya melukai Naruto ketika di gubuk dekat danau kematian di lembah suna itu. Hinata pun terlihat senang ketika penculik itu di penjara.

** Di sekolah **

" Benarkah ? " Ucap Ino dengan suara nyaring

" Ja-jadi punculik itu suruhan musuh perusahaan ayahmu ya " Ucap Tenten meyakinkan dirinya

" Iya, tapi sekarang mereka sudah di penjara. " Ucap Hinata menenangkan kedua temannya itu

Kemudian terdengar teriakan seorang siswa menyuruh temannya untuk berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Semuanya pun jadi heboh, mengingat Shikamaru menyuruh mereka berkumpul melalui pemuda itu. Ada yang langsung turun ke lapangan, ada pula yang berkumpul dip agar-pagar pembatas untuk melihat Naruto dari lantai dua. Hinata dan kedua temannya yang penasaran pun ikut melihat itu dari pagar pembatas. Ia merasa heran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto, lebih tepatnya Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di tengah panggung dengan sebuah microphone di tangannya.

" Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang telah bersedia berkumpul di sini, sebelumnya kami akan memberitahukan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto anak dari pemilik UzuNami ( Uzumaki-Namikaze ) group akan mengurakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis " Ucap Shikamaru yang membuat beberapa gadis menjadi histeris

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan temannya itu pun tak kalah kagetnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru " Tanya Naruto sedikit malu dengan ucapan temannya sambil melangkah menaiki panggung

Sementara itu samar-samar terdengart gadis-gadis lainnya tengah mempromosikan diri meeka masing-masing agar di tembak oleh Naruto.

" Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan " Jawab Shikamaru santai

" Tapi aku tidak suka caramu " Jawab Naruto ketus

" Sudahlah, jangan berdebat. Cepat kau utarakan saja perasaanmu itu padanya " Ucap Kiba menginstruksi sambil memberikan sebuah surat pada Naruto

" Apa ini ? " Jawab Naruto polos

" Ini surat yang kau buat untuknya satu minggu yang lalu

" Ba-bagaimana ini ada di dirimu ? " Tanya Naruto kaget

" Ini jatuh dari sakumu saat di kanti, saat aku membacanya di situlah aku tau. Makanya kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu kami terus menggodamu Naruto. Sudah cepat sana ! baca saja, kami mendukungmu " Jawab Kiba penuh semangat

Dengan wajah malu Naruto pun mengambil microphone yang berada dalam genggaman Shikamaru, ia lalu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan napasnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang mendera. Dengan gaya yang tetap cool ia mulai membuka suara.

" Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan melakukan ini pada ku " Ucap Naruto yang membuat semuanya tambah histeris

Shizune dan kepsek Tsunade yang melihat keramaian itu dari pelataran sekolah pun memutuskan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di susul guru lainnya yang kebetulan lewat. Sementara itu Sakura dan Karin yang baru saja selesai dari kantin pun ikut serta.

" Sebelumnya aku selalu merasa belum tepat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi hari ini aku berdiri di sini membawa keberanian teman-temanku untuk mengutarakan ini padanya. " Sambungnya, ia pun kemudian membuka lembar kertas tersebut lalu mulai membacanya

" Lavender, sebuah bunga yang mampu menggambarkan sosokmu. Cantik dan anggun, walaupun sederhana tetapi kau mampu menarik ribuan pasang mata untuk melihatmu. Entah perasaan apa yang merasuki relung jiwaku ini, berulang kali aku menepisnya tetapi rasa ini malah semakin kuat. Tak mudah untukku bersikap biasa ketika melihatmu bersama dengan pria lain. Matamu begitu sejuk, Senyummu mampu meluluhkan hatiku yang beku. Itu membuatku ingin terus bersamamu. Pesonamu begitu menggetarkanku, membuatku tak mapu bertahan dengan ke bekuanku. " Ucap Naruto lantang sembari sesekali memandang kearah Hinata yang berada di lantai dua

" Mau kah kau jadi pacarku Hyuga Hinata " Lanjutnya di susul senyum

Sontak semuanya pun kaget, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Hinata. Kepsek dan beberapa guru lainnya terhanyut oleh adegan ini, begitu juga Karin yang mendengarnya. Sementara Sakura hanya memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat dan di dengarnya.

" Terima, terima, terima "

Begitulah suara dari yang lainnya mendukung Naruto. Wajah Hinata pun memerah, Tenten dan Ino menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya turun, setelah sampai di lapangan mereka mendorong pelan Hinata ke depan Naruto. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kalung ber bandul kunci yang berhiaskan bunga lavender di dalamnya dan bertuliskan NaruHina dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. Sementara yang lainnya masih terus menyoraki Hinata agar mau menerima Naruto dan mengambil kalung itu.

Dengan rasa malu yang masih menggelayutinya, ia pun menerima Naruto dan Naruto mun memasang kalung itu lalu memperlihatkan kalung miliknya yang berbentuk gembok di bagian bandulnya. Semua pun bersorak sorai di buatnya.

" Anak-anak itu, mereka mengingatkanku mada masa-masa kejayaanku. " Ucap kepsek dengan kagum lalu meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kantor di susul guru-guru lainnya. Sementara itu Sakura terlihat tak mampu menahan kekacauan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Sedih, kecewa, iri, marah, dan benci semua bercampur jadi satu. Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Karin, sementara itu Karin yang menyadarinya mencoba mengejar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia kehilangan jejak Sakura.

-o0o-

Waktu terus bergulir, tepat satu bulan mereka jadian. Kini Naruhina menjalani kehidupan mereka yang di penuhi warna-warni cinta. Ketika ada waktu, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Naruto pun terkadang mengantar jemput Hinata. Hubungan mereka memang sedang hangat-hangatnya saat ini. Namun, hari ini ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi. Sakura meminta Naruto untuk datang ke halaman belakang sekolah ketika pulang sekolah. Ketika itu langit sedang mendung, dan gerimis kecil mulai turun. Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, namun Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya.

" Ta-tapi kenapa ? " Tanya Sakura sedih

" Ma'af Sakura, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. " Jawab Naruto

" Aku, tidak bisa menerimanya Naruto ! dulu kita dekat, tapi semenjak Hinata datang dalam kehidupan kita, rasanya kau semakin menjauh. Sejak SMP aku sudah menyukaimu, bahkan hingga saat ini meskipun kau dan Hinata sudah jadian. " Ucap Sakura

Tak di sangka hujan semakin deras, gemuruh petir menggema begitu jelas, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tangis pun mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura yang di tutupi oleh derai air hujan. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika penolakan menaungi nasib cintanya itu.

Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya. Baginya saat ini adalah hatinya hanya untuk Hinata.

" Ku harap kau bisa menghargai keputusanku Sakura, ma'af aku harus pergi. " Ucap Naruto menegaskan.

Sakura pun menangis se jadi-jadinya tanpa meninggalkan tempat itu. Seseorang yang memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto sedari tandi dengan diam-diam itu pun langsung bersembunyi ketika melihat Naruto berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya untuk melewati lorong.

" Tidak perlu bersembunyi, aku tau kau di situ. " Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh

" Ma'af, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini " Ucapnya

" Kau tidak salah Hinata. " Jawab Naruto pada sesorang yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

-o0o-

Ujian kenaikan kelas semakin dekat, hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Beberapa siswa-siswi semakin giat belajar untuk mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. Nampaknya Sakura mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dan menerima kenyataan setelah kejadian hari itu. Sedikit canggung memang, apalagi setelah hari pernyataan cintanya, namun Naruto dan Sakura mampu bersikap professional di depan teman-temannya yang lain apalagi di depan Hinata. Bahkan ketika mereka sama-sama belajar di perpustakaan meskipun tidak satu kelas. Setiap hari sebelum ujian berlangsung mereka selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bertukar pikiran mengenai pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan.

** Di rumah **

" Hmmm… anak ayah dan ibu semakin giat belajar nih " Ucap ibu Hinata

" Iya bu, besok aku ujian kenaikan kelas. " Jawab Hinata sambil memecahkan soal matematika

" Ya sudah, ini jangan lupa di minum susunya ya. " Ucap sang ibu

" Siap ibuku sayang. " Jawabnya lalu mencium ibunya

-o0o-

Hari ini Hinata bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak terlambat mengikuti ujian. Maklum saja, jalanan kearah sekolahnya lebih sering terkena macet. Setibanya di sekolah, ruang ujian terlihat sudah agak ramai, Hinata pun menuju kursi ujiannya yang berada paling belakang.

" Huwaaa,, aku benar-benar tegang ! ku harap aku naik kelas. " Ucap Ino histeris ketika melihat pengawas telah masuk di ruangan membawa soal ujian.

Sebelum ujian di mulai ketua kelas pun memimpin siswa-siswi yang lainnya untuk berdo'a. Setelah itu kertas ujian pun di bagikan beserta lembar jawabannya, dengan serius mereka menjawab setiap pertanyaan. Sesekali terlihat satu, dua atau lebih siswa-siswi melihat ke kanan-ke kiri mencari jawaban.

" kepalamu ! " Tegur sang guru

Lalu ia pun melihat ada siswa-siswi sedang melihat contekan yang ia tulis di pahanya, kertas yang ada di sakunya, serta di bawah laci. Sambil terus mengawasi ia mengambil contekan tersebut. Untungnya dia tidak mengeluarkan mereka dan tetap membiarkan mereka ikut ujian.

" Yang lainnya sambil mengerjakan soal, dengarkan ini. Pelampung itu ada dua tipe, tipe pertama adalah dia yang mampu menyelamatkanmu dan tipe ke dua adalah yang dapat menenggelamkanmu. Jangan sampai kalian memilih pelampung yang dapat menenggelamkan kalian ! kali ini ibu mema'afkan kalian, tapi untuk ujian ke dua dan seterusnya jangan harap ibu akan tetap membiarkan kalian ikut ujian. " Seru sang guru

" Baik bu. " Jawab siswa-siswi kelas Hinata dari 2A secara serentak

Sementara di kelas Naruto yang berada di 2C, terlihat keadaan aman-aman saja, mereka menjawab setiap soal dengan teliti.

-o0o-

Setelah ujian berakhir, libur semester pun telah tiba. Hinata dan keluarganya memustuskan untuk liburan ke negeri bulan bersama Ino dan Tenten. Sementara Naruto dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk berlibur di kampung halaman ibunya yaitu desa Uzushio. Meskipun terpisah tetapi mereka tetap berkomunikasi. Sakura, Chouji, Karin, Shikamaru, dan Kiba memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama di desa wisata yaitu Amegakure. Di sana Kiba membeli seekor Anjing dari penjual yang berjualan di depan gerbang masuk desa itu, lalu ia memberinya nama Akamaru. Sementara Shikamaru bertemu dengan cinta masa kecilnya yaitu Temari. Di tempat itu pula Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke.

-o0o-

Setelah masa liburan berakhir, tibalah masa untuk mengetahui nilai rata-rata dan peringkat yang mereka dapatkan. Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten yang penasaran dengan hasil mereka melihat nama mereka yang berada di papan pengumuman. Betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan hasil ujian mereka masing-masing. Hinata berada di peringkat 3, sementara Ino peringkat 7 dan Tenten berada di peringkat 8. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto dkk pun tiba.

" Kau terlihat senang. " Ucap Naruto yang berdiri di samping Hinata

" Ah, tidak terlalu. Aku peringkat 3, tapi aku cukup puas. " Ucap Hinata

" Huuuffftthh.. Menurutku itu tidak buruk, apa lagi kau mendapat peringkat 3 dari seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 2. " Ucap Naruto disusul senyum

" Tapi aku bahagia karena kau jadi yang pertama Naruto. " Ucap Hinata sumringah

" Benarkah ? aku bahkan belum tau. " Ucap Naruto cuek lalu melihat kearah papan pengumuman

" Ternyata peringkat 5 ya, mm.. tidak buruk. " Ucap Sakura pelan

" Waahh, ini meningkat dari sebelumnya, aku peringkat 22. " Ucap Chouji

" Sial, peringkatku menurun, dari 16 sekarang jadi 18 " Ucap Shikamaru

" Hmm.. kali ini aku berada di atasmu Shikamaru, aku ke 15 " Ucap Kiba bangga

" Aku yang terendah ya, tidak masalah. Lain kali aku akan mengalahkan kalian. " Ucap Chouji semangat

-o0o-

Saat seseorang lebih memilih untuk menuju kantin mengisi kekosongan perutnya dan memuaskan nafsu mereka terhadap makanan di sinilah Naruto dan Hinata. Berada di atap sekolah, tidak sekedar pacaran. Tetapi mereka biasanya membahas mengenai pelajaran. Namun kali ini mereka berdua membahas mengenai masa depan, bukan mengenai pernikahan. Melainkan mengenai pendidikan lanjut yang akan mereka jalani.

" Besok kita sudah resmi menjadi siswa-siswi kelas 3, dan itu akan membuat kita jadi lebih sibuk, setelah itu kita pun akan kuliah ataupun kerja. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti Naruto ? " Ucap Hinata memulai pembicaraan

" Sepertinya aku akan kuliah. " Jawabnya singkat

" Dimana ? " Tanya Hinata penasaran

" Negara petir, orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan study di sana. Tepatnya Universitas Kumo. " Jawab Naruto

" Begitu kah ? Hmm.. kalau begitu aku dan Naruto akan berpisah dong, memangnya mau ambil jurusan apa ? " Tanya Hinata lagi

" Rencananya sih jurusan desain interior, Hinata sendiri bagaimana ? " Ucap Naruto

" Mm.. sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Konoha dengan jurusan hukum. " Jawab Hinata

" Meskipun nantinya kita akan terpisah jauh, tapi ku harap hubungan kita tidak akan terpisah Hinata. "

" Aamiin, ku harap juga begitu Naruto. " Jawabnya

-o0o-

** 3 Tahun Kemudian **

Kicauan burung pagi seakan turut menyapa dunia, hembusan udara pun tak luput menerpa segala penjuru dunia. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan pakaian rapi tidak lupa buku-buku mengenai hokum di tentengnya sedang tergesa-gesa menuju ruang perkuliahan.

" Kau selalu saja Hinata. " Ucap Tenten

" Yaa, tapi aku tidak terlambat kan, aku dan pak Orochimaru masuk secara bersamaan. " Ucap Hinata

" Iya, iya. Kali ini kau menang. " Ucap Tenten

Sementara Ino melanjutkan kuliahnya di tempat yang sama dengan Hinata dan Tenten namun dengan jurusan yang berbeda yaitu di jurusan tata busana bersama Karin. Sementara Sakura mengambil jurusan psikologi di Universitas Amegakure dan tanpa di sengaja ia satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas Kirigakure jurasan tekhnik sipil, Chouji mengambil jurusan tata boga di Politeknik Negeri Konoha jurusan tata boga. Lalu Kiba melanjutkan jejak kakaknya dengan mengambil jurusan kedokteran spesialis hewan di Universitas Iwagakure. Sementara Naruto berkuliah di Universitas Kumogakure sesuai rencananya 3 tahun lalu.

" Hmm.. semakin hari tugas semakin banyak, mana aku belum menyelesaikan proposal untuk acara baksos kampus kita. " Ucap Tenten mengeluh

" Sabar ya Tenten. Aku akan membantumu. " Ucap Hinata menghiburnya

" Ah, benarkah ? " Tanya Tenten

" Itu gunanya sahabat, kalau aku bisa kenapa tidak. " Ucap Hinata

" Hey, kalian sedang apa ? " Ucap Ino yang baru datang lalu merangkul Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan dari belakang

" Eh, kau Ino. Ini, aku sedang pusing dengan nasibku. " Ucap Tenten lesu

" Hmm.. kau ini, selalu saja seperti itu. Namanya juga kuliah, harus siap dengan resiko. " Ucap Ino

" Iya, lain kali aku akan lebih santai menyikapinya. " Ucap Tenten lesu

" Begitu dong. " Ucap Ino semangat

Setibanya di taman, mereka bertiga pun duduk di kursi taman yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan meja yang dibuat dari semen itu.

" Oh ya Hinata, sudah lama juga ya kau putus dengan Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan putus dengannya. " Ucap Tenten dengan ragu-ragu

" Benar juga, sudah setengah tahunan jika di hitung. " Lanjut Ino dengan nada manja

Hinata hanya menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Memang benar, setengah tahun ini Hinata dan Naruto sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi, itu di sebabkan karena Naruto salah paham dengan Hinata yang mengira Hinata telah selingkuh dengan Shino. Memang, semenjak mereka kuliah dan sangat jarang bertemu, hubungan Hinata dan Naruto sedang di uji. Mereka berdua mengalami masa-masa kehilangan kepercayaan satu sama lain. Itu bermula ketika Hinata tidak sengaja di add dengan seseorang yang satu kampus dan satu kelas dengan Naruto di Universitas Kumo yang bernama Shion. Ia melihat sebuah photo yang di upload Shion di facebook dengan pose seperti sepasang kekasih dan pemuda yang bersamanya itu adalah Naruto. Sempat 3 hari Hinata di buat salah paham oleh photo itu. Namun karena Naruto menjelaskan bahwa itu di ambil saat gadis bernama Shion itu sedang berulang tahun. Hinata sadar bahwa pesona Naruto mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti tertarik padanya termasuk gadis itu, jadi dia pun mengerti dan melupakan masalah yang ada. Masalah satu selesai, masalah berikutnya muncul hingga mereka pun putus.

" Semua sudah terjadi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan bukan. " Ucap Hinata

" Tapi apa dia tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi setelah kalian putus ? " Tanya Tenten.

" Begitulah. Oh ya, tadi malam ada nomer baru yang menelfonku tapi karena aku sedang ke mini market dan meninggalkan hp ku di rumah jadi aku tidak mengangkatnya, lalu dia mengirimiku sms. Saat ku buka isinya sebuah puisi. " Ungkap Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya.

" Mm.. jangan-jangan itu dari fans rahasiamu Hinata. " Ucap Ino menebak

" Bisa juga. " Sambung Tenten

-o0o-

Acara bakti sosial Universitas Konoha dari 5 gabungan jurusan pun berlangsung. Tepatnya di Otogakure yang lumayan jauh dari Konoha. Tidak di sangka di sana Hinata dkk, bertemu dengan Naruto yang juga mengadakan baksos di desa itu. Otogakure adalah desa yang baru-baru ini terkena bencana besar, hujan yang berujung banjir di susul letusan gunung yang mengeluarkan lahar dingin tentu menyebabkan banyak korban berjatuhan yang mengundang para relawan untuk turut membantu. Hinata cukup terkejut, antara rasa marah yang masih tersisa namun juga ingin bersikap ramah mengingat hubungan mereka dulu. Beruntungnya ada Karin yang dulu adalah anggota gang Naruto yang turut dalam acara baksos itu. Naruto pun akhirnya menyapa Hinata duluan, disitu mereka berdua terlihat agak kikuk yang langsung di ledek oleh teman-teman mereka. Setelah kejadian hari itu, Hinata akhirnya mengetahui yang mengiriminya sms berisi puisi adalah Naruto. Libur semester telah tiba, semenjak di Otogakure hubungan NaruHina pun berangsur membaik, bahkan seperti tak pernah ada permusuhan sebelumnya. Libur semester ini pula Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha menjenguk kedua orang tuanya, dan sekaligus reunian kepada teman gang nya semasa sekolah dulu. Dalam acara itu Hinata, Tenten, dan ino pun di undang oleh Karin. Di situ, Naruto menembak ulang Hinata dengan cara yang menurut Hinata sangat romantis yang membuat semuanya terkejut. Beberapa hari setelah itu Hinata menerima Naruto kembali. Setelah lulus kuliah Naruto melamar Hinata dan tak lama kemudian NaruHina pun menikah. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan mereka Hinata melahirkan anak kembar yang satu bayi laki-laki bernama Hoshi yang artinya adalah bintang dan satunya lagi bayi perempuan dengan nama Akina yang memiliki arti bunga yang mekar di musim semi. 2 tahun setelah itu Hinata kembali melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki, satu bulan setelah itu NaruHina mendapat undangan pernikahan dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

**Flashback Off**

-o0o-

Acara reuni sekolah terus berlanjut, kini suasana semakin ramai teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya mulai berdatangan. Mereka berbincang-bincang hangat seakan usia mereka masih semuda dulu.

" Iya, aku ingat ketika Kiba tidak sengaja ingin mengerjai Tenten ketika masih kelas satu saat Hinata belum menjadi siswi di sekolah ini. Tapi malah sepatu barunya yang terkena kotoran kucing " Ucap Shikamaru dengan tawa menggema

" Huufftthh.. sayangnya sekarang Naruto tidak bersama kita lagi ya. " Ucap Chouji sedih

" Benar, aku rindu padanya. " Sambung Kiba

" Andai waktu bisa di ulang. " Ucap Hinata

Lalu Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji menatap kearah langit dengan tersenyum.

**** END ****

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter lanjutannya. Ku harap ending dan alur ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Jangan lupa reviewnya untuk setiap kekurangan di fict yang ku buat ini.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca maupun me review setiap fanfiction buatanku.


End file.
